icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-24134478-20150316215444/@comment-25746087-20150317021917
@Princess Yep. And it's such a complete, utter shame, because even though we don't know a lot about her, London seems pretty cool. She seems very zen-like and chill-like I could see her as a regular college student rather than a wannabe "Miss America", and that's absolutely awesome. Honestly, if it was Nathan still pining for Madisen, than I'm happy London got out, and I wish her the best. If we're wrong '''and the two of them are on a date as we speak: Nathan? London seems like a keeper. And if she '''isn't '''your "forever", you can at least learn to date "calm, fun, down-to-Earth" girls and not "Southern Belle-Beauty Pageant-LA Wannabe-Perfect Christian Values" girls. ''Jesus Christ that boy needs a couple of smacks to the face to just get his head on straight. I'm ''pretty sure ''he has the capability; but he's been blinded for so many years that he needs to come back to the ground. And as @Starlitchica mentioned, he has been shaving recently, and it's been strongly suggested by Nathan that he has been auditioning for pilots and stuff for television. Now, if Nathan and London are 'still together, I think another reason he might be so quiet right now is because he's depressed-'''because he didn't get any roles he auditioned for. ' Now, again, I'm absolutely '''not '''saying he is the most talented of the Nickelodeon stars, or even in the top 5 (everyone calm down, we '''all know '''Jennette is the strongest actor Nick has produced), but as I said, I saw ''Into the Storm, and it was a''' bad movie overall. HOWEVER', out of ALL the performances, I honestly thought Nathan did the best, giving the most '''real '''performance. Nathan has 'MASSIVE 'potential- and I'm '''not '''saying to win an Oscar or anything, just massive potential to be '''more '''than the kid from iCarly. '''However', his problem is that even if he did audition for pilots, he probably was incredibly picky '''about what he auditioned for, about what "Jesus would approve of" and that '''bothers the ''hell ''out of me. Even thought Nathan has massive potential, he probably still needs some acting training, but, I can bet he never got any- because he was prepared to do only family-friendly stuff or crime-drama stuff where he played a victim. He wasn't prepared to do other stuff, and that hurt him. And now, all we're going to be seeing him do is direct Dan's shows (Henry Danger and this game-empire show) and- I've got a ''horrible, sinking ''feeling in my gut, where Nathan tweeted this: https://twitter.com/NathanKress/status/560179883067047936, he was talking about a Christian propaganda '''project-like '''God's Not Dead 2. And I am freaking '''dreading '''the day he announces his acting/directing involvement in a project like that or from that Pure Flix film company. While the other Kressers will be cheering him on and "praising Jesus", I will get a flight to LA and give him a good smack in the face. Alright. I know this post will confuse a lot of people about me, but I needed to get it out.